Smiling
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako saving Korra. Yeah.


Inspiration comes from the song Smiling and from the Kataang scenes in the Book 2 finale of ATLA

She was unbreakable. Herself in general was unbreakable. Whether she was facing someone on the ground, or fighting in a giant tornado while in the Avatar State.

Or at least seemed like it. For a single moment, he glanced over when he heard her scream, and then the floodgates opened in his eyes when he saw her start to fall. The next few moments were a blur to him, as emotions of fear, anger, and sadness flooded his mind. For he felt his feet rush and carry him to her, while flames flew past him. And it seemed the flames started to carry him and rush him to her as well. Because he seemed to be lifting off the ground, and getting closer to her.

He could hear himself screaming for her, as she inched closer to the earth by the second. He reached up, and the second his fingers touched her cold skin, he pulled her into his arms. He slid back down onto the ground, cradling her and holding her close. His hand went to caress the back of her head, and faced her to him. The color had left her cheeks. She was barely breathing. And no matter how much he begged her to, she wouldn't open her eyes. Those perfect eyes filled with love and hope that gave him life. The tears kept coming down his cheeks.

Then he felt a strong hand pull on his arm, and he heard his brother urging him to follow onto the sky bison on which they came. They were retreating from the scene, and Asami was already hitched up and just waiting for them anxiously.

He followed his instincts, and ran with her still cradled against him tightly. All he cared about was her safety, and getting her out of harm's way. As soon as he was on the bison's saddle, the Sato heiress flicked the reigns, and they ascended away into the sky.

He laid her in the same spot on the saddle where she laid after the rescued her from Tarllook's cabin. He swore to himself he wouldn't let anything like this happen again. And he was ashamed to say he had.

_"Daddy? Why do you love mommy so much?"_

_The tall man with slight facial hair turned to his son, as his wife eyed him from the kitchen. _

_"Yes daddy. Why do you love mommy so much?", the woman asked sweetly. _

_"Well Mako,", the man said as he pulled his son into his lap. "You know how the moon has all the stars up in the sky with it every night?"_

_The boy shook his head at his father's words. _

_"Well you see, all those little stars have a VERY important job to do for the moon. They make sure the moon knows it's very important. Because a lot of people sleep at night, and don't get to see the moon. But they always see the Sun. So those little stars, stay with the moon where ever it goes, and they love the moon so much. They always come out and tell how wonderful and beautiful the moon really is. And how there would be nothing without it. But there's one thing the moon doesn't know.", the man explained. _

_"What's that daddy?", the boy asked. _

_"You know how they tell you in school, how the Sun is actually a really big star?", the man asked his son. _

_"Yeah? But what does that have to do with anything?", he asked. _

_"Well, the Sun would absolutely be nothing without the moon. The Sun really really REALLY loves the moon actually. But the Sun can never tell the moon, because the Sun has to stay out in the day, and the moon has to stay out at the night. So right after the Sun sets at the end of the day, it bursts into a million tiny little pieces, so it can fit in the sky with the moon and it's beauty."_

_The woman began to blush as she heard the story. _

_"So, the sun is actually telling the moon how much he loves her?", the boy asked._

_"That's right. And one day Mako, there's gonna be a special girl, and you're just gonna look at her and know that she just is the moon, and all the stars in the sky. And you're gonna have to be a brave little sun and tell her just how special she is, just like I did with mommy."_

_"Oh please. You were anything but brave.", the woman __interrupted. _

_The couple laughed as the boy thought everything through. _

_"But girls are gross daddy.", the boy protested._

_"Trust me Mako. You'll think different when you're older.", the woman said as she walked over to them. _

_"Can I tell Bolin the story when he comes out of your tummy?", he asked. _

_The couple chuckled a bit._

_"If you want to. I doubt you'll forget.", the woman said as her husband kissed her belly._

He loved the story. Even when he didn't understand it as a child, he adored it. And he wanted to tell her it. Damn it he had to.

"We need to find a healer. Fast.", he heard his brother say.

"There isn't gonna be one for miles. Maybe we should fly back to the airship and find Kya.", Asami suggested.

"Hey Mako! How is-Mako?", his brother asked.

He paid no attention to the pair in the front of the bison. His focus was taken by her, and her lifeless face.

"Mako? What's wrong?", his brother asked again.

"Bolin. Stop talking.", Asami insisted.

"But he's-"

She shot him a sad glance, and he got the message. He returned to looking forward as silence filled the air.

He grabbed the water bender's hand and brought it to his lips as tears flowed down his face. He failed her. Why did the people he loved always get hurt? It seemed like a curse to him. He brushed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb as his lips stayed on her palm, and his eyes locked on her closed ones. Even when she was like this, she was breathtaking to him. His soft sobs could be heard to the pair behind him.

He softly brought his hands behind her head, and embraced her. He held her head against his shoulder as he nuzzled into her cold neck. She still smelled like oceans and honey.

He had broken his promise. His promise to always protect her, no matter what came her way. And this time it came at the ultimate price. Her not being able to hear his apologies anymore.

"Please forgive me.", he rasped into her skin. "I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging you."

His fingers went to brush through her hair.

_And one day Mako, there's gonna be a special girl, and you're just gonna look at her and know that she just is the moon, and all the stars in the sky. And you're gonna have to be a brave little sun and tell her just how special she is._

"I have so many stories to tell you. So many things I wanna say. And you need to hear them."

His eyes clenched tighter as the tears came faster.

"I know I'm an idiot. And I would love it if you would just remind me. Please. Just say I'm an idiot."

Silence met his quiet sobs. He was breaking right in front of her.

"Mako, you're getting my shoulder wet."

But she tied him back together at the last minute. A gasp left him, and he pulled her in front of him. A giant grin spread over his face, and a soft one over hers.

"And yes you are an idiot."

He laughed as tears of now joy left his eyes. He embraced her again as his laughter filled her ears. And then he could feel her nuzzling into the crook of his neck. But he pulled her back quickly to give her something he should've a long time ago.

He pressed his lips into hers, as his hands cupped her scratched but smooth face. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him. He pulled back once he was breathless.

"But I'm your idiot."

And then the pair turned to the joy and tear filled face of Bolin.

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR!", he exclaimed emotionally as the rest of them laughed.


End file.
